Hogwarts Campus
by Draco-Malfoy-'s-Witch
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard, et beauoup de nouveaux changemants. De nouvelles décisions, plus de libertés,
1. Default Chapter

_Coucou tout le monde ! Moi c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents !_

_Elle met en scène mon couple favori Draco/Hermione. Ahh Draco... ( petit regard rêveur !!!). Quel homme ! Bavez pas trop sur les claviers ou prévoyez un seau ou une serpillère ! Cette fic est classée R pour la suite mais pour l'instant rien de méchant. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien inventé et que tous les persos sont nés de l'imagination, de JKR._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

Stop ! C'est ici ! cria brutalement Hermione au chauffeur de taxi.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est là que vous voulez aller ? Ca m'a l'air ... mal famé pour une p'tite demoiselle comme vous !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien où je vais, et combien ça va me faire ?

-Et bien ça fera ... 11£

- Tenez, prenez et gardez la monnaie, dit Hermione en sortant son énorme valise de la voiture.

Elle s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur et soupira. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'y était pas venue, il n'avait pas changé. Cela faisait quand même 4 mois qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec le Monde des Sorciers. En effet, un immense incendie avait ravagé Poudlard dans la nuit du 2 avril et tous les élèves avaient dus être évacués le plus vite possible. Heureusement, personne n'avait été blessé et le Ministère de la Magie ayant de gros moyens, Poudlard put être réaménagé durant ces longs mois.

C'était donc avec un mois d'avance que Poudlard avait rappelé les élèves consentants à séjourner un mois au château afin de s'y habituer. Bien sûr, Hermione ne s'était pas faite prier ainsi que Ron et Harry, trop content de se débarrasser des Dursley un mois plus tôt.

Elle poussa la porte et aussitôt, un drôle d'homme accourut vers elle.

-Miss Granger, je suppose ?

-Oui, c'est exact mais comment...

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il la tira par la manche, lui prit ses bagages et la conduisit à l'étage devant une porte en bois.

-Voilà, ceci est votre chambre. voici vos bagages et passez un agréable séjour au Chaudron Baveur.

Il avait récité cette phrase d'un trait sans s'arrêter.

-Mais attendez....

Trop tard , il était déjà parti.

« Vraiment bizarres les gens ici » pensa elle en ouvrant la porte.

Les locaux n'avaient pas changés. Il y avait toujours un petit lit au fond de la pièce juste à côté de la fenêtre, un bureau en sapin, une armoire et une table de chevet. La salle de bains, elle, se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente.

En déballant ses affaires, Hermione se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas tout enlever et laisser ses vêtements dans sa valise puisqu'elle ne resterait que deux jours au Chaudron Baveur.

- Mais je ferais mieux de ma changer pour mes amis, se dit elle. En effet, pour venir à Londres, elle avait privilégié une tenue plus passe-partout. Mais le soleil d'août tapait particulièrement fort ce jour là et Hermione mourrait de chaud sous son jean et son t-shirt. Elle fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche de quelque chose de plus estival. Son choix se porta sur une minijupe plissée en jean et un débardeur noir et blanc quand on toqua à sa porte.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda elle.

-C'est moi, Lavande, je t'ai vue entrer et ...

-Oh Lavande ! Je t'en prie, entre ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant la porte. Comment vas tu depuis le temps ?

-Très bien , dit Lavande, je suis contente d' être de retour au Chaudron Baveur et de te revoir. Mais dis moi Hermione, tu as vachement changé en quatre mois, c'est incroyable ! Tu vas faire des ravages cette année.

- Merci mais j'en doute. En plus, je suis sortie avec un Français cette année et ça s'est mal terminé alors...

-Oh, je vois ! Et je pourrais connaître le nom de ce veinard ?!

-Il s'appelle Jérôme et habite à Paris. C'est tout ce que tu sauras de ce"petit veinard"!dit Hermione avec un air de mystère.

-En plus ...tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changé cette année.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Sans en dire plus, Lavande la tira vers son lit et se pencha à la fenêtre.

-Bingo, cria elle, on est aux premières loges ! Regarde le.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Regarde et tu verras !

Hermione se pencha à la fenêtre et scruta le rez-de-chaussée . Cédric Diggory était là, discutant avec un autre garçon qui se tenait de dos.

-Écoute Lavande, je t'ai toujours dit que je n'avais aucun faible pour Diggory contrairement à la moitié de Poudlard. Et en plus, je trouve qu'il n'a pas tellement changé.

-Mais pas lui, patate ! L'autre !

-Quel autre ? Celui avec qui il parle ? Il est de dos !

-Regarde bien.

De nouveau, Hermione se pencha et détailla l'interlocuteur de Diggory. Elle dut d'abord avouer qu'il était spécialement bien habillé. Il portait un sweat shirt noir très près du corps et un baggy noir. Ensuite, il avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair, qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage ce qui rendait son identification plus difficile.

-Eh ben ? Il est nouveau ? questionna Hermione.

Lavande éclata d'un rire sonore et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Lavande ? demanda Hermione un peu agacée.

-Il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Réponds 'Mione !

-Ben.... il est très bien habillé, et de dos, il me plaît assez. Mais pourquoi, qui est ce ?

-C'est ton grand ami.... Malfoy ! dit Lavande en pouffant de rire. Elle se ressaisit d'un coup et dit:

-Mais, je dois moi même avouer qu'il est très charmant cette année... comme les années précédentes d'ailleurs !

-Lavande ! Tu connais sa réputation, au moins ?

Il faut dire que Draco s'était forgé une réputation de séducteur, qui attirait bon nombre de filles dans son lit, puis les jetaient sans ménagement.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon, je préfère Cédric tu le sais bien !

-Oui, je le sais.

-Par contre, toi.... dit Lavande d'un air innocent en regardant le plafond.

-Où est ce que tu veux en venir, Lavande ? Si c'est pour me caser avec une ordure comme lui...

-Non, je me disais juste que.... voilà quoi !

-Non pas voilà ! Et puis je dois m'habiller, je crève de chaud sous ce jean.

-Tu changes de sujet ? Comme tu veux, c'était juste une idée, rétorqua Lavande en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais dépêche toi parce faut qu'on descende !

-T'inquiète, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

Hermione enfila rapidement sa jupe, son débardeur et ses baskets montantes noires et blanches qu'elle avait achetées dans une boutique moldue à Paris. Elle se remaquilla légèrement et se coiffa en utilisant un sort pour lisser ses cheveux qu'elle avait appris dans Sorcière Hebdo, avant de rejoindre Lavande dans les escaliers.

-Alors où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Hermione.

-Voir Cédric bien sûr ! dit Lavande d'un air plus que malicieux.


	2. Chapitre 2 Conversations et confidences

_Voilà encore un chapitre pour vous les cocos ! Par contre; pour répondre aux reviews qui m'ont fait trop plaisir ( encore ! encore !), je voulais dire que je voulais poster les 2 chapitres en même temps mais j'ai eu un blème avec mon PC ! C'est les aléas du direct! J'ai remixé quelque peu le 4 pour pouvoir disposer de Cédric dans ma fic !_

_Bon réponses:_

_ayulana --- Merci ! Eh oui ca fait zarb' de voir Cédric en vie ! Mais ce sera eplique dans ce chapitre !_

_HDloveforever--- Merci à toi aussi, t'inquiète tout viendra dans ce chapitre.Par contre j'arrive pas à configurer mon compte. Désolée.._

_FlavielTini--- Tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chap'_

_langedesenfers--- Merci, t'inquiète 'est loin d'être fini, j'ai prévu une big histoire sur une année mais ça va être long parce que avec les cours, les devoirs... enfin bon !_

_yunakiss ---- Voilà la suite !_

_Bon allez tenez le chapitre 2_

_Au fait, si vous voulez, vous pouvez me filer vos adresses Msn, je serais ravie de vous mettre dans mes contacts et comme ça si vous avez des questions...._

Chapitre 2: Conversations et confidences

Hermione regarda Lavande fixement dans les yeux.

-Tu te moques de moi Lavande ?

-Ben non, pourquoi ?

-Et me réponds pas "ben non" ! Tu sais avec qui parles Cédric ?

-Oui

-Et tu crois qu'on va se ralener comme ça, faire la bise à Malfoy et à Diggory et entamer une petite discussion amicale avec

eux ?!!!

-Mais non ! On va juste parler avec Cédric et ignorer Malfoy, allez viens 'Mione !

Cédric était en train de parler à Draco de sa petite copine de vacances quand il vit Lavande et Hermione arriver par devant.

-Draco, chuchota il, si tu te retournes, tu pourras voir deux filles qu'il faudra absolument que je me fasses cette année.

-Et qui ? questionna Draco avec désinvolture

-Brown...

-Mouais, bof, commenta Draco.

-...et Granger !

Draco faillit s'étouffer quand il entendit le nom de Granger.

-Quoi ?!!! T'es sérieux là ?! T'es tombé bas mon vieux !

-Elles arrivent, tu verras que Granger a vachement... évolué.

-On va voir ça, répliqua Draco sans aucune conviction. Au fond de lui même, il n'y croyait pas trop. Comment Hermione Granger, la première de la classe pouvait elle être désirable sans que lui, Draco Malfoy ne l'ait remarqué, lui sur qui étaient passés les 3/4 des filles de sixième année. En effet, Malfoy était réputé pour sa cruauté envers les filles et jouait une interminable compétition avec son éternel rival, Cédric Diggory.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée des deux filles. Lavande Brown n'avait pas tellement changé, elle était toujours trop quelconque pour lui. Ce n'était pas un thon non plus mais ce n'était pas son style de fille.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Hermione. Il ferma et rouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Oui, c'était bien Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant lui et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Elle avait tellement changé pendant ces quatre mois, elle s'était fait des mèches caramel dans les cheveux, avait bronzé légèrement pendant les vacances, se maquillait ... et portait une minijupe ! Il avait presque envie de lui demander son nom pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione Granger.

Quand elle fut à son niveau, il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-Alors Granger, on se dévergonde cette année ?

-Personne ne t'as demandé de me regarder Malfoy ! dit elle avec mépris.

-Oh voyons Granger, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu me regardais tout à l'heure ?!

-Il faudrait être folle pour regarder un garçon comme toi, puis elle tourna la tête, bonjour Cédric, ça va ?

-Très bien, merci Hermione. Dis moi, tu as vachement changé ces temps-ci. Si ça te dit, je pourrais peut être te faire visiter les dortoirs de Poufsouffle ?

-Non je crois pas Cédric ! répondit Hermione plus amusée que choquée, sous le regard envieux de Lavande.

Draco poussa un soupir de désolation et quitta le petit groupe pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, non loin d'eux, une chope de Bièraubeurre à la main. Il réalisa soudain que lorsque Cédric avait fait sa proposition à Hermione, il avait resenti quelque chose au fond de lui même, un peu comme de la jalousie. Mais non ,c'était impossible, il s'agissait d' Hermione Granger, cette Sang de Bourbe qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

-Alors Hermione, tu es sûre ? questionna Diggory, après tout les avances d'un beau garçon comme moi, ça ne se refuse pas !

-Oh que si Cédric, la preuve ! rétorqua Hermione.

-Bon et toi Lavande....

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé en quatrième année. Cédric Diggory avait échappé de très peu à la mort en se faisant remplacer par une élève de septième année : Thomas Finch qui avait été choisi pour le remplacer. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... quand Harry avait ramené la dépouille de Thomas, elle avait fondu en larmes. Depuis ce temps, Diggory disait que la vie était pour lui un cadeau et qu'il ferait tout pour en profiter au maximum. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait réussir ses études à tout prix, trouver l'amour, profiter des filles tant qu'il le pouvait. Cela lui avait donné une motivation dans la vie.

Essuyant une larme, Hermione tourna la tête et ne suivit plus du tout le fil de la conversation. En effet, elle regardait le beau jeune homme assis dans le coin, en train de boire une Bièraubeurre. Il s'agissait de Malfoy ! Non, elle se résolut à arrêter de regarder ce garçon même s'il avait énormément changé

physiquement. Elle pouvait facilement deviner ses muscles sous son pull, et elle vantait dans sa tête les prodigieux résultats que peut apporter le Quidditch, Malfoy en était la preuve (NA: retenez-moi ! Dracoooo).

-Hermione,Hermione, ouh, ouh..

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées (NA: et quelles pensées !) par Harry

-Oh désolée Harry, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa elle en regardant Malfoy.Il venait d'être rejoint par Milicent Bullstrode et cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'enchanter.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir Hermione, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! Tu ne peu pas savoir à quel point les Dursley o,t été ignobles avec moi.

-Vraiment? Et qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont faits ?

-Des misères, ils n'ont pas arrêtés d'insulter mes parents, de dire que ma mère était tellement désepérée qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras du premier venu et que malheuresement

-Alors, quoi de neuf depuis quatre mois ? demanda Harry

-Pas grand chose en vérité. Je suis partie en vacances en France pendant deux mois. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me tracasse.

-Et quoi donc ? dit Harry.

-Cédric n'avait pas déja redoublé ?

-Si mais ses résultats ne lui plaisaient pas, il vise la perfection et ne l'avait pas atteinte.

-Ah je comprends mieux maintenant ! Mais sinon où est Ron ?

-Ecoute Hermione, le mieux est qu'on aille en parler dans ma chambre, dit doucement Harry en la tirant par la manche.

-Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas restés dehors ? demanda Hermione

-Parce que cette fouine de Malfoy aurait pu nous entendre. Tu sais pendant les vacances, j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore et il m'a parlé des mesures qui allaient être prises cette année.

-Vraiment ? dit Hermione intriguée.

-Oui, il a dit qu'il avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec Fudge et qu'ils aménageraient des endroits spéciaux pour les 7e année. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a révélé.

-Et c'est tout ?C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené dans ta chambre ?

-Non c'est parce que .... Ron s'est trouvé quelqu'un ! Je suis la seule personne à le savoir et il a voulu que je te mettes au courant... en privé.

-Et je peux savoir son nom ?

-C'est Parvati Patil. Depuis le temps qu'il se tournaient autour ces deux là ! Mais là, il est sûrement sur le Chemin de Traverse en train de flaner avec elle. Ne le dis à personne, ok ?

-Tu peux compter sur moi, dit elle amusée, je comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis contente pour lui

-Sinon 'Mione, raconte moi tes vacances.

Alors Hermione s'allongea sur le lit de Harry et lui raconta en détail son séjour à Paris.La façon dont elle avait rencontré Jérôme, la vue que l'on a de la Tour Eiffel et la magie qu'a la Joconde sur les spectateurs. Quand elle fut fatiguée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ,sans même prendre le temps de se mettre en pyjama, elle se mit au lit et attendit que Morphée la prenne dans ses bras.

_La suite au prochain épisode ! Par contre, excusez moi pour la brièveté des chapitres mais c'est que j'ai pas trop le temps et ça viendra ! Vivement les vacs de Février que je puisse vous servir de la fic à gogo !_


	3. Chapitre 3 Les élus

_Coucou a tous ! Je suis sinceremnt désolée pour le retard mais avec tous mes examens blancs, les cours et les devoirs qui n'en finissent pas... Enfin bref, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps même si on est plus a ca près !_

o.O Chapitre 3 Les élus O.o

-

Les jours qui les séparaient du Poudlard express passèrent à une allure folle et ,bientot, Harry,Hermione et Lavande durent se rendre en taxi jusqu'a la gare de King 's Cross. Après avoir traversé comme tous les ans le mur habituel, ils se dirigèrent vers leur wagon où les attendaient déja Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan. Mais par contre aucune trace de Cho avec qui ils avaient rendez vous. Soudain Hermione sentit une main lui enserrer le bras. Elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait du professeur Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière lui demanda de la suivrepour faire le voyage dans le dernier wagon. "Le wagon des profs " pensa Hermione. Elles traversèrent ensemble le quai et cela refit surgir quelques souvenis chez la jeune sorcière. Sa première venue ici, quand elle ne conaissait personne et qu'elle était petite comme un vif d'or.

En montant dans le wagon, elle jeta un dernier regard à Harry et Lavande.Elle suivit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui l'emmena dans le premier compartimen. Après l'avoir aidé à instaler ses bagages au dessus grâce à un astucieux sort de lévitation, le professeur la fit asseoir et lui déclara solennelement :

-Comme vous le savez, Miss Granger, Poudlard a dut être reconstruite après l'horrible incendie qui nous a ravagés au printemps dernier. Nous nous sommes donc vus dans l'obligation de tout refaire. Mr Fudge, les professeurs et moi même nous sommes par la suite réunispour savoir si cela était une occasion d'effectuer quelques modifications. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une idée : réunir l'élite dans une tour commune. Ainsi les élèves en...difficulté pourraient venir vous consulter une fois par semaine.

-Ca me semble une excellente idée Pr Mc Gonagall, mais combien y aura t-il d'élèves dans ces fameux appartements ?

-J'allais justement y venir. Il y aura quatre élèves, qui seront susceptibles de changer chaque trimestre. Ce sera l'èlève ayant obtenu les meilleures notes trimestrielles de sa maison et de son année. Pour l'instant, cette mesure n'est prise que pour les 7eme années.

-Et... puis-je savoir qui seront mes colocataires ?

-Bien sûr mais avant cela laissez moi vous avertir. Vous feriez mieux de mettre vos vieilles rancunes de côté.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Que l'élu de Poufsouffle est Cédric Diggory...

" Il a redoublé plusieurs fois" se dit Hermione

-... celle de Serdaigle est Cho Chang

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Depuis que Harry était sortie avec Cho en 6eme année, elles avaient crée une amitié très fortes et étaient devenues de grandes confidentes.

-...et celui de de Serpentard est...Draco Malfoy.

-Comment ! Malfoy élu !

-Ecoutez Miss Granger, même si vous ne le portez pas dans votre coeur vous devez admettre que c'est un excellent élève. Il vous surpasse d'ailleurs dans de nombreuses matières comme les Potions, le Vol ou les Defenses contre les Force du Mal. Il pourrait même vous être d'une grande aide.

-Mais Pr Mc Gonagall, il ne peut pas...

-A présent, suivez moi, je vais vous conduire dans le compartiment des "élus".

Hermione prit ses bagages et suivit tristement Mc Gonagall. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre à ce moment là,mais elle se dit qu'il fallait rester positive et qu'après tout, elle serait avec Cho, une de ses meilleures amies. Et il y avait des chances que Malfoy ne l'embête pas puisqu'il était avec son ami Cédric. Elle n'allait pas lui permettre de travailer et surtout de s'amuser pendant ce 1er mois libre à Poudlard. Après tout, il n'avait pas été si méchant avec elle ces derniers jours et ne lui vait toujours pas dit Sang de Bourbe, un record pour lui. Malgré tout, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle haïssait Draco Malfoy plus que tout. Plus encore que Lord Voldemort lui même.

-Nous y sommes Miss Granger, je vous laisse ici, je vais être en retard à la réunion des professeurs. C'est le dernier compartiment à droite.

-Bien, merci, murmura Hermione d'une voix a peine audible.

Elle prit une grande respiration et avanca timidement vers le fond du wagon. Le chemin lui semblait immense et au fond d'elle, elle espérait ne jamais arriver au bout. Elle passa devant un grand miroir qui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille si sûre d'elle mais pourtant si triste et ...oh mon Dieu...si courtement vêtue. Hermione se maudit d'avoir mis cette jupe en vynil noire et ces bottines noires. Son haut était moulant jusqu'en bas des seins puis fendue en deux, ce qui laissait entrevoir son ventre bronzé. Ses manches étaient rayées de gris et de noir. Mais maintenant pour Hermione, le miroir réflétait ue poupée perdue, soumise à la décision des adultes. Essayant d'oublier son chagrin, elle s'enfonca un peu plus dans ce wagon interminable et arriva bientôt à hauteur du fameux compartiment. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et apercut cédric en grande lecture de "Sex Witch ", Draco quant à lui lsait un roman à la couverture de cuir noir et Cho écoutait de la musique.

Hermione s'avanca et se posta à l'entrée. Tout le monde fut coupé dans son activité. Cédric ouvrit de grands yeux et la reluqua de haut en bas. Cho se leva et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Je savais que ca allait être toi Mione, quid'autre aurait pu représenter les Gryffondor , lui murmura Cho à l'oreille.

-Merci, dit Hermione, t'es trop gentille ! Au fait ca s'est bien passé avec les garcons ?

-Bah, tu connais cédric ! Toujours avec ses avances et toujours mon refut. Et puis Draco, il lit depuis tout à l'heure donc ca va , pas trop chiant ! Tu devrais quand même leur dire Bonjour.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre, allez ! De toute facon, on va cohabiter avec eux pendant un an alors c'est pas un samut qui va te tuer !

-Ouais c'est vrai, dit Hermione en posant son sac et en s'avancant vers les garcons.

-Salut Cédric, dit elle en tendant la joue.

-Coucou mon amour, tu peux m'embrasser sur la bouche si tu veux !

-La joue suffira Cédric.

Il s'éxécuta sans oublier de lui souffler dans le cou ce qui provoqua quelques frissons chez Hermione. Elle fixa ensuite Malfoy et s'avanca vers lui.

-Bonjour Malfoy, dit elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bonjour.

Elle tendit sa joue pour lui faire la bise et il en profita pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Dis moi Granger, depuis quand on se dit Bonjour ?

-Depuis qu'on est devenus colocataires, Malfoy.

-Hum, j'appelle ca faiblir...

-Appelle ca comme tu veux mais embrasse moi.

-Pardon !

-Fais moi la bise Malfoy !

-Je voudrais pas te décevoir Granger.

Ils se firent la bise.Draco Malfoy sentait bon le parfum et Hermione eut presque du mal à s'en détacher. Elle finit par s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis Malfoy ? demanda elle.

-Un livre.

-Et son nom ?

Il leva son livre et Hermione put lire en caractères gothiques " Lestat le Vampire"

-Tiens ! C'est un livre moldu ça, Malfoy !

-Je sais bien. Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

-Bon les gens, je vais aux toilettes, déclara Cédric, et je vais peut être faire un détour par le wagon des filles.

-Fais ce que tu veux, dis Draco sans détourner le regard de son livre.

Hermione regarda Cédric s'éloigner puis entreprit de chercher son baladeur dans son sac. Elle fouilla et refouille, il demeurait introuvable. Puis elle regarda Cho et se souvint de tout. Elle le lui avait prêté il y a deux jours mais elle n'allait pas la déranger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une couverture , qui sait, peut être qu'en dormant, la route semblerait moins longue.

Dans le compartiment du haut, elle apercut un bout de couverture qui dépassait. Elle s'appuya sur la banquette et grimpa, lorsqu'elle eut saisi la couverture, son pied glissa et elle se sentit glisser vers l'arrière. Quelque chose la stoppa dans sa chute.

C'était Malfoy, par réflexe, il l'avait attrapé par les cuisses et elle était retombée sur lui. Ils étaient maintenant l'un sur l'autre, les mains de Draco toujours sur ses cuisses se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrejambe. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque et l'entendit murmurer " fais attention à toi Granger". Sa main avanca de plus en plus près de son intimité, elle touchait presque le sexe d'Hermione. Le doigt de Malfoy s'approcha et caressa ce qu'il percut comme son clitoris à travers les sous vêtements d'Hermione. Elle frissonna; l'humidité la gagna et il murmura "la prochaine fois, le Grand Méchant Malfoy ne sera pas là pour t'aider."

Et il relacha son étreinte, Hermione agrippa sa couverture et courut s'asseoir en face de lui. Malfoy souriait d'un air mauvais pendant qu'elle s'installait.

-Avoue que ça ne t'as pas déplu Granger.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ca, c'est tout ! cria elle furieuse.

-Faire quoi ? Te sauver ? Tu verras, un jour tu me supplieras pour que j'aille plus loin.

Hermione ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. S'il existait un sentiment plus fort que la haine alors oui, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour Malfoy.

-

_J'essaierais de trouver assez de temps pour poster les 2 chapitres suivants Bye !_

_Musique écoutée pendant la rédaction : Hallelujah, Complainte de la butte par Rufus Wainwright et Lullaby for Cain de Sinead O Connor_

_o.O Enjoy O.o_


	4. Chapitre 4 Arrivee a Poudlard

_Voila, comme c'est les vacs, j'en profite pour livrer un chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_Et a Zillah666 : Moi aussi j'ai les mêmes lectures, " Lestat le Vampire" c'est de mes bookins préférés !_

_o.O Enjoy O.o _Chapitre 4 Arrivée a Poudlard

_-_

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle apercut Draco Malfoy endormi. Quelques mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le visage. Cho venait elle aussi d'ouvrir les yeux, et fit un grand sourire à son amie. Leurs regards convergèrent vers Malfoy puis elles se regardèrent a nouveau en éclatant de rire.

-Chut ! Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller ! chuchota Cho.

-Et pourquoi, on devrait se preoccuper de ça ? Il n'en ferai jamais de même pour nous !

-Oui mais regarde le dormir ! On dirait un ange tombé du ciel ! C'est la seule occasion que tu auras de regarder Draco Malfoy sans qu'il le sache.

-Je peux aussi me glisser dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormira, dit Hermione dégoutée par ses propres paroles.

-Oui c'est une idée ! Au fait Mione..

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand je dormais ?

-Euuh.. Cédric est parti.

-Et ? Entre Draco et toi ?

-Ben rien du tout ! Pourquoi cette question, demanda Hermione qui rougissait de devoir raconter la vérité à Cho.

-Non comme ca.

-Je crois qu'on y est Cho, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenetre.

-T'as raison,il était temps !

Le train s'immobilisa et le Professeur Chourave se posta à l'entrée du compartiment. Elle regarda d'un air doux Draco endormi et suggéra aux filles de le réveiller en douceur. " Et n'en profitez pas les filles !" leur lanca-t elle avc un clin d'oeil malicieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Est ce que je le sais, dit Cho en riant. Elle est completement jetée cette prof !

-Bon allez Cho, je te laisse le privilège de le réveiller.

-Cho, comment ca va ? cria une voix familière à l'arrière.

-Harry ! Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama la belle asiatique.

-Viens, il reste une place dans mon carosse.

-Oui mais..euh...enfin, murmura Cho en regardant Hermione.

-Non vas y Cho, répondit Hermione qui savait que Cho aimait toujours Harry. Je me débrouillerai.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que sinon, aucun problème, je peux...

-Vas y Cho !

-D'accord Hermione, tu es un ange.

-Si tu le dis.

Quand ils furent partis, Hermione regarda Draco en croisant les bras. Son amie avait raison, il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange diabolique. Elle lui prit l'épaule et le secoua. "Malfoy, réveille toi, on est arrivés !". Mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Elle le secoua un peu plus, mais rien n'y fit. En se rapprochant un peu plus, elle pouvait sentir son odeur fraiche, elle lui souffla à l'oreille " Malfoy, ouh, ouh , réveille toi". Cette fois ci, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. Hermione se recula et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé. Quand il eu enfin emergé de son sommeil, il la regarda d'un air sournois et Hermione eut des frissons rien q'a voir ses yeux bleus si froids se poser sur elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la à me regarder Granger ?

-J'étais en train de te réveiller Malfoy ! Sans moi, tu serais reparti à Londres avec le Poudlard Express !

-Ooh ca veut dire que j'ai une dette envers toi !

-Non c'est pas ce que j'ai dit Malfoy

Le jeune Serpentard, en ignorant ce que disait Hermione tournait autour d'elle en la fixant du regard.

-Bien, en honnête garçon, je me dois de rembourser ma dette à Granger, qu'est ce je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me racheter ?

-Encore une fois Malfoy, tu n'as rien à me rendre, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Que veux -tu que je fasses pour toi, hum ? dit il en levant un sourcil charmeur et en esquissant un sourire envoutant dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Rien du tout Malfoy ! Viens on va être en retard.

-Ah vous êtes là vous deux, dit une vois grave

-Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge d'être surprise aussi rapprochée de Malfoy

-Oui nous sommes là, Professeur, et nous allions justement partir vers les carosses.

-Bien et ne trainez pas ! hurla Rogue.

-Pourquoi trainerions nous Professeur ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous faire ralentir ?

Ils avancèrent, Hermione garda la tête baissée durant toute la durée du trajet. Il ne restait plus qu'un carosse sur le quai et ils furent contraints d'y entrer à deux. Malfoy s'assit à côté d'Hermione et tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Une tête familière apparut. Celle de Pansy Parkinson

-Aaah Draco chéri, hurla t-elle, je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure sur le quai qu'est ce que...elle ? Ici ?

-Oui moi.Ici. répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi qui parut amuser Malfoy

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là Dray ? demanda Pansy en entrant.

-Ne m'appelle pas Dray.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit...NE M'APPELLE PAS DRAY !

-Mais Draco chéri ...

-Ni Draco chéri, pour toi, ce sera Malfoy comme tout le monde.

-Mais, mais...mais ELLE ! Comment elle t'appelle ?

-Je ne l'appelle pas, je le hais !

Malfoy la regarda en souriant d'un air mauvais. Il regarda ensuite Pansy, dégouté qu'elle fasse la route en leur compagnie.

Ils entendirent la voix d' Hagrid, qui commandaient les chevaux ailés que Poudlard venait d'acquérir. Pansy Parkinson , en face d'Hermione, lui lancait des regards mauvais, plein de défi.

-Euuh Malfoy? demanda Pansy.

-Quoi encore Parkinson ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Qui elle ?

-Elle !

-Dis son nom !

-Sang d..Granger !

-Elle est élue de Gryffondor comme moi.

-Tu es à Gryffondor ?

-Mais non ,espèce de conne ! Moi je suis celui de Serpentard !

-Ahh d'accord, dit timidement Pansy, vexée.

Hermione ne put réprimer un fou rire en entendant la façon dont Malfoy parlait à Pansy. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et apercut le château. Ils étaient arrivés.

Hagrid aida les élèves à ouvrir leur porte et Mc Gonagall réunit les quatre élus pour les conduire vers leur tour. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du château pendant que les autres élèves les regardaient intrigués. La professeur s'arrêta devant un tableau de chasseurs.

-Le mot de passe est " Carpe Diem"

"Jolie phrase" pensa Hermione en entrant. Les quatre élus ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant la décoration de la salle commune. Les murs étaient faits de tentures bordeaux et de canapés de velours noir, des chandelles éclairaient faiblement la salle ce qui donnait un air chaleureux. Quatre escaliers convergeaients vers cette salle.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a quatre escaliers ornés de quatre draperies différentes qui représentent les couleurs de vos maisons. Sur chacun de vos bureaux se trouvent un plan des nouvelles salles du château et des nouveaux aménagements. Bien entendu, demain vous n'aurez pas cours, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de votre journée. Je vais vous laisser, vous devz être exténués après cette journée de voyage.

Elle les laissa dans leur nouvelle salle commune, chacun d'entre eux grimpa dans ses appartements pour y poser ses affaires et se changer. Hermione déposa ses valises sur son lit et en ouvrit une à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient convenir à cette soirée. Elle choisit une jupe noire en toile, des bas rayés roses et noir et un haut à capuche noir et rose. Pour les chaussures, c'était inutile elle ne comptait pas sortir de la tour. En parcourant la chambre des yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tout simplement magnifique. La décoration y était assez sobre mais jouait sur les tons rouges et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Par contre, elle remarqua une absence de salle de bains. Elle prit sa trousse de bains et une serviette, et descendit les froides marches de pierre.

La salle de bains se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce à côté de la cuisine et du bar. En passant à coté, elle entendit Cédric grogner " Pas posible ! Même pas une seule Bieraubeurre !". Elle ouvrit la porte de bois de la salle de bains et ferma. C'était là son seul moment de détente de la journée, et elle comptait bien en profiter. De plus, la baignoire était immense et n'attendait que sa venue. Hermione fit glisser ses vêtements et entra dasn l'eau chaude qu'elle venit de faire apparaître. Elle se savonna longuement et massa son cuir chevelu, ce qui la détendit enormément. Dans sa tête, elle fit le bilan de la journée. Un seul nom lui revenait : Malfoy. Il était si différent avec elle maintenant, et n'avais même pas aidé Pansy à l'insulter. La façon dont il l'avait rattrapé, ses mains vigoureuses sur ses cuisses, son doigt découvrant son intimité. En y pensant, elle avanca sa main dans l'eau chaude et descendit le long de son ventre. Elle joua avec sa toison brune et posa son doigt sur le petit bouton qui ne demandait qu'a être titillé. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et bougea le doigt de plus en plus vite. L'orgasme fut dévasateur et elle se surprit à soulever ses hanches à la recherche de ce qui pourrait satisfaire son appétit sexuel. La tête de Draco circulait dans son esprit sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Herione enroula une serviette autour d'elle et ouvrit. C'était Draco.

-

_o.O To be continued O.o_

_Musique écoutée : Insatiable de Darren Hayes, Frozen de Madonna, Californiaction des Red Hot, Accross the universe de Rufus Wainwright_


End file.
